White Beach
by GrandLeviathan
Summary: For the summer, the Ship-Girl's were given a few days to spend at the beach. The Commander, Takao and Atago got there first, and wouldn't be disturbed for hours. Something they intended to make good use of. [Smut]


**White Beach**

''Haah... it's real hot today...''

It was the middle of summer, the sun looming overhead and casting scorching hot rays on the beach below. The gentle roar of the sea filled the Commander's ears as he stood out on the stone pathway next to the car park, his car behind him and obscuring his girlfriends from sight as they got changed. They would've gone to the changing rooms, but given the entire beach and surrounding area was empty there was no need to go through the effort.

More cars would show up in a few hours, carrying with them dozens of other Ship-Girls and letting them experience a pleasant few days of summer away from the stress of work or fighting. But for an hour or two the three of them would have the beach to themselves, something he intended to enjoy.

''Commander~''

He turned, blushing lightly as Atago and Takao walked towards him, clad in their swimsuits.

Atago was wearing a white bikini that exposed plenty of cleavage, her hips on full display due to her small bikini bottoms. A thin, transparent white skirt was loosely hanging around her waist, a white parasol lazily held over her shoulder. In contrast Takao's outfit was far more conservative, wearing a one-piece white swimsuit that hugged her body nicely and provided an ample view of her breasts, something she seemed distinctly embarrassed about.

Atago clearly enjoyed his wandering gaze, smiling sultrily and pushing her breasts together with her arms – while Takao blushed prettily, looking away in embarrassment and shyly trying to hide her ample cleavage.

''Ufufu...'' Atago chuckled, hiding it behind a dainty hand. ''Let's get going, shall we Commander~?''

''Y-Yeah...'' He agreed, averting his gaze and making his way down the path towards the otherwise empty beach.

The trio descended onto the beach, picking a random spot and laying down their towels. Atago stabbed her parasol into the sand, providing some shade for the three of them. The Ship-Girl wasted no time in settling down and laying on her back, humming in content as the cool breeze brushed against her bikini-clad form.

Takao laid down on her stomach, the fluffy white blanket beneath her tickling her lightly before she got comfortable, cracking open a romance novel to read – when the Commander popped a question.

''Takao, did you remember to put sunscreen on?'' He asked, knowing from experience Takao occasionally forgot minor things such as that.

The sword-wielding cruiser blushed lightly. ''Ah... no, I didn't. Would you mind...?''

''Of course.'' The Commander obliged, fishing around their supply basket before pulling out a bottle of blue sunscreen.

Takao's blush deepened and she hastily buried her face between the pages of her book. Seeing that the Commander chuckled lightly, shifting over to her side before squirting some sunscreen on her upper back. She shuddered as he started rubbing, his gentle hands roaming over her shoulders and neck, massaging the cream into her flawless skin. His hands moved over her shoulders and dipped down to do her collarbone, her breathing becoming heavier as he just barely rubbed past her boobs before shifting back up.

''Mn...'' Takao mewled softly as he did her arm, extending it so he could coat her whole limb in sunscreen before rubbing it in.

He pulled back for only a moment before moving south, squirting some more sunscreen onto her long legs and massaging it into the skin. Takao shifted slightly, her face growing more and more red the longer he touched her. His hands went down to her ankles, taking the time to do her feet before moving back up again, stopping just short of her ass as he rubbed the cream into her thighs and hips.

Just as he was about to declare he was finished, Takao spoke. ''Commander... y-you need to do... my chest too...''

Her face was near-scarlet from her words, the Commander blushing lightly as well. Without a word he obliged her request, swinging a leg over her so he was sitting on her ass before leaning down, snaking his hands under her lean form and groping her breasts.

''Ah...'' Takao moaned softly, his fingers digging into her plump breasts and gingerly massaging in the sunscreen.

Her sweet moans were quickly turning him on, his dick growing hard in his swimming trunks. Subtly he started to rock his hips, grinding his concealed dick against Takao's soft ass while he groped her under the thin guise of applying sunscreen. If she noticed she didn't care, moaning softly as he slid his hands under her swimsuit, touching her bare breasts and making her boobs slick with sunscreen.

Their foreplay was interrupted by none other than Atago. ''Mou... Commander, can you do my boobs too~?''

The Commander paused, glancing over at Atago. The seductive Ship-Girl was laying on her back, her beautiful body on full display and barely concealed behind her white bikini. He didn't even try resisting her charms, reluctantly letting go of Takao's breasts and getting off her butt, earning a quiet moan of disappointment from the sword-wielder as she was left waiting, her body hot with arousal.

He moved over to Atago, blushing darkly when Atago spread her legs, letting him sit directly in front of her. He squirted some sunscreen into his waiting hand before reaching out, rubbing it into her collarbone before quickly shifting south. Atago moaned sensually as his hands moved between her breasts, coating them in sunscreen and gently rubbing it into her skin.

''Ah... Commander...'' Atago murmured lovingly, licking her lips.

He felt his hard dick twitch at the sight of her lustful expression. He boldly took it a step further, pushing up her bikini top and revealing her large breasts in all their glory, letting him eagerly grope and squeeze her breasts with lustful fervour and earning a seductive moan from Atago. They were heavenly soft, her delicate skin smooth and flawless, gaining a slick shine from the sunscreen as well.

The Commander couldn't resist any more, leaning in and kissing Atago. She mewled into his mouth, supporting herself on her elbows as they kissed avidly, quickly growing more passionate and aggressive. They broke apart for air only to meet in another heated kiss a second later, their tongues entering the mix and wrestling with one another. He greedily devoured her sweet moans as he fondled her, leaning against her curvy body.

Atago pulled back from the kiss, breathing slightly heavier and wearing a lustful smile. ''Commander~''

She reached down and pushed her bikini bottoms down slightly, just enough to reveal a hint of her pussy and excite him further. His slick hands roamed over her firm stomach before quickly moving south, rubbing against her soft thighs and teasingly getting close to her bikini bottoms, earning another sensual moan from Atago as she grew aroused.

Finally the Commander couldn't hold back, boldly reaching up the waistband of her bikini bottoms and pulling them down her long legs. Atago blushed, smiling seductively as her pussy was exposed to his lustful gaze. He laid a hand over her lower lips, fingers rubbing against her pussy slowly, not penetrating her just yet. Atago moaned lowly, licking her lips and tilting her head back, shuddering as his slick fingers slid along her slit.

''Mm...'' Atago moaned sensually, staring at him through half-lidded eyes. ''Commander...''

He leaned in, capturing her lips in another kiss just as he pushed two fingers inside her. Atago groaned sexily into his mouth, her inner walls tightening around his fingers as he pistoned them into her repetitively. The Commander raised his free hand, groping her soft breast and teasing her nipple between his index and middle fingers, rubbing the pink nub eagerly and eliciting another sensual groan.

Atago's honey soon coated his fingers, letting him plunge into her faster and sliding in a third finger, much to her unspoken delight.

''Commander...'' Atago reiterated, panting lightly as she retreated from the kiss. ''I can't hold on... please...''

The Commander wordlessly agreed, kissing her lightly on the lips before pulling back. He yanked down his swimmer trunks and let his hard dick spring out, leaning over Atago's sexy body and guiding his cock to her weeping pussy, teasingly rubbing the head against her wet lips. The cruiser laid back on the blanket, resting her hands over her ample breasts and waiting for the inevitable, her arousal seeping out her lower lips.

Soon he grew tired with teasing, and with a single roll of his hips he pushed inside Atago's waiting pussy.

''Ohh~'' Atago moaned throatily, shivering in delight as his eager cock slid inside her until he bottomed out, filling her completely.

The Commander gave her no more than a few seconds to adjust before he started moving, rolling his hips and thrusting into her. Atago moaned sexily as his cock spread her pussy, filling her and sending maddeningly-good waves of pleasure rushing through her – making her limbs go weak and lungs tighten, as if the ability to breath was considered second to the pleasure. If anything that made it feel even better, the burning pleasure in her pussy coming to the forefront of her mind and drowning her in pleasure.

He supported himself with one arm, the other coming up to grope her heavenly-soft breast and eliciting another sexy groan from the beautiful Ship-Girl. The Commander started slow but quickly picked up speed, unable to keep teasing her while her pussy lustfully squeezing his throbbing cock, daring him to cum inside her.

''Nn... Atago...'' The Commander groaned, sloppily kissing the cruiser and muffling her lewd moan of delight.

''Hyaa... please... enjoy... big sister's body... as much as you want~'' Atago smiled seductively, words interspersed by moans and lewd gasps.

He shuddered at her tone, retreating from the kiss and releasing her breast. Instead her slid both arms under her torso, forcing her to arch her back slightly before he resumed fucking her in earnest, pounding into her pussy aggressively and drawing out a sharp cry of delight as he stuffed her full. After a minute he buried his face in the crook of her neck, inhaling her sweet scent and idly kissing her flawless skin.

Atago moaned, wrapping her legs around his waist, bucking her hips against his and snaking her arms around his neck. Her sweet moans reached his ears as he plunged into her, wet slapping audible as he pounded into her and stirred up her pussy with his throbbing cock. Her pelvis started to burn and tense, her orgasm drawing closer as the minutes bled by. Even as she resisted the urge, wanting to keep him inside her for as long as possible, she could feel her muscles rapidly coil and uncoil with each breath, her willpower waning.

''Commander...'' Atago murmured heatedly, moaning softly as he kissed her neck again.

''Me too...'' He groaned into her neck. ''I'm gonna cum...''

Atago smiled dazedly, shuddering as she felt his dick throb dangerously. ''T-Then... make sure... to cum lots... for me~''

The Commander moaned in response, his thrusts becoming shorter and faster as he pounded into Atago with lustful abandon. She moaned lewdly in response, her body shuddering and twitching as she drew ever-closer to climax – until she tipped over the edge.

''Mm~!'' Atago moaned sharply, her pussy coiling tightly around his throbbing cock. He groaned, thrusting in several brief times before cumming as well, firing rope after rope of cum into her spasming pussy.

As their orgasms subsided they both went slack, gasping in air while they came down from their highs. After a minute the Commander shifted, earning a disappointed moan from Atago as he pulled out of her overflowing pussy, leaning back and catching his breath.

''Commander...'' A demure voice drew his attention, gaze flickering over to the blushing Takao. ''M-May I... have a turn?''

''If you wish...'' He smiled deviously, making her blush darken.

The Commander shifted over to Takao's blanket, the busty cruiser still laying on her stomach. He got behind her and briefly groped her ass, eliciting a quiet mewl from her as he toyed with her butt, fingers digging into her soft skin.

After a moment he relented, hooking a finger under her swimsuit and tugging it to the side, revealing her delicate pussy. He dragged a single finger between her lower lips, smirking at the honey that coated the digit. Takao mewled impatiently, wiggling her hips as she awaited his dick, longing to feel the same bliss that her sister-ship did. Seeing that the Commander took mercy upon her, grasping her hips and pulling them up until she sat on her knees with her head down, rubbing his still-erect cock against her waiting pussy.

''Nn...'' Takao moaned softly, biting her lip as the tip slowly speared into her pussy. ''Mm~!''

She buried her head into the blanket, moaning lewdly as his cock pushed all the way into her until their hips met, his entire length burrowed inside of her hot pussy. Takao gasped as he suddenly pulled all the way out until only the tip was in, before slamming back in and making her body jolt from the sudden thrust, hot pleasure lancing up her spine.

''Ah~!'' Takao cried out blissfully.

The Commander groaned as her pussy tightened around his shaft, rearing his hips back before plunging into her again. He let his hands wander over her back and thighs, aimlessly groping her body as he bottomed out inside her repeatedly. Where Atago was soft and warm, Takao was more firm and tight, her pussy almost desperately milking his cock.

Off to the side Atago watched, licking her lips as she watched her sister-ship be fucked by their shared boyfriend. She could feel herself grow hot, her eyes drifting to her sister's ample breasts and blissful expression, unceasing moans slipping past her lips. Biting her lip, the Ship-Girl rose to her knees, crawling towards her lover and wrapping her arms around his left arm, pressing it between her breasts.

''Commander...'' Atago murmured lustfully. ''Please... give me more...''

The Commander obliged, keeping his right hand on Takao's hip while his left slid down to Atago's leaking pussy, rubbing her lower lips playfully and capturing her lips in a heated kiss. Atago moaned, eagerly sliding her tongue into his mouth and wrestling with his own, their fight for dominance evenly matched.

Noticing his attention shifting Takao whined quietly, pushing her hips back towards him – impatient but embarrassed to show it. In response he bucked his hips sharply, bottoming out inside her and sending fresh waves of pleasure coursing through her, a lewd moan escaping her as he resumed pounding her whilst kissing her sister.

''Ah... Mm...'' Takao gasped and moaned, her hands bunching up handfuls of the towel beneath her. ''C-Commander~!''

He groaned as her pussy seized around his cock, walls clamping down on his shaft before her honey squirted out around his cock. He didn't stop thrusting, his breathing becoming heavier as he rocked his hips against her ass, plunging into her spasming pussy and prolonging her orgasm even longer, something she revelled in if her lewd cries were anything to go by.

His dick burned as her pussy desperately milked it, daring him to cum inside. He slammed their hips together roughly, groaning into Atago's mouth as he felt himself draw closer to orgasm, his looming climax bubbling up within him and making his pelvis tighten as he held it back. Soon it became too much, and with a throaty groan he came undone. The Commander bottomed out inside Takao, cumming deep inside her and eliciting a lewd moan of delight from Takao, ropes of cum filling her pussy.

''Haah...'' The Commander exhaled, leaning on Atago's shoulder as he caught his breath, the busty cruiser softly kissing his cheek.

Atago giggled, shifting and kissing him lightly on the lips. As she did so he reared his hips back, pulling out of Takao's pussy and eliciting a sexy groan from the near-comatose cruiser. Atago took the chance, leaning in and wrapping her lips around his cum-coated cock and sucking on it, her tongue lapping and curling around his shaft, eagerly licking it clean.

''Atago...''

The playful cruiser smiled, pulling her lips off his swelling cock and laying down on her side, her back against Takao and her pussy exposed.

''Fufu... we've got a couple hours until the others get here... so let's work on improving your... 'stamina', Comm-an-der~''

[END]


End file.
